The present invention relates to appliance control panel constructions, and particularly to constructions of control panels, switches and electronics assemblies and housings suitable for use in laundry appliances, such as automated laundry washing machines and dryers.
Automated laundry appliances (such as laundry washing machines and dryers) typically include an external generally rectangular cabinet, a control panel for controlling the washer/dryer operation, and a hinged lid or door that may be swung open to provide top or front-load access to a rotatable cylindrical wash basin (in the case of a washer). In use of an automated laundry washing machine, after placing a load of laundry in the wash basin, along with a suitable type and quantity of laundry detergent, a wash process is initiated by an operator through interaction with the control panel. Similarly, with a dryer, a wash load drying process is initiated through interaction with a control panel. The control panel provides a user interface through which a user may make selections of cycles and various wash (or dry) control parameters. Controlled operation sequences may be carried out using an electronic controller that may, e.g., be provided as an integral part of the control panel, or mounted separately and suitably connected therewith. Such a controller may comprise one or more suitably programmed microprocessors or application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), operably connected to suitable circuitry, e.g., for driving the wash basin drive motor, actuating operation components (e.g., valves and a pump) to fill the wash basin and drain it, dispense additives, etc. Such operations will be carried out in accordance with commands of the controller, generated on the basis of program control and possibly also signals received from various sensors monitoring various operation-related parameters.
In a modern trend, laundry appliances are taking on a more prominent stylistic role in the home. Along with this, greater emphasis is being placed on convenience, user friendliness and the “look and feel” of laundry appliances. To this end, greater use is being made of LED lighting and other control panel arrangements and features that may be more aesthetically attractive and easier to use. In addition, the range of functionalities and operation options provided in laundry appliances has increased appreciably. As more functionality is packed into a control panel, it becomes a greater and greater challenge to arrange the components for ease of use, e.g., for function and options selection. At the same time, the added complexity presents additional challenges from a manufacturing/assembly standpoint. A control panel construction capable of long term reliable operation, and that facilitates both consumer use and appeal, and the manufacture/assembly of the appliance, would be a significant contribution. Various efforts have been made in this regard.
Song U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,407 discloses, in a laundry appliance, a control panel assembly with operation buttons provided as part of a film applied to the outside of the control panel. An electronics enclosure is provided for retaining a PCB, and a “frame” in the form of a plate that overlays the PCB on its front. The frame provides light guiding supporters 54, and “intermediate buttons” in the form of planar springs. See FIGS. 2-3.
Kim et al. PGP 2005/0178167 discloses groups of “windows” flexibly joined (ganged) together so as to compensate for dimensional discrepancies in a control panel assembly.
Kim et al. PGP 2005/0178166 discloses non-illuminated button sleeve couplers ganging together (flexibly joining) a plurality of button sleeves and groups of button sleeves, to thereby compensate for dimensional discrepancies in a control panel assembly.
Kim PGP 2006/0016096 disclosures a control panel with an “LED window” provided with a “refracting member so as to exactly display light outside through the display hole.” Abstract.
Kim PGP 2005/0145468 discloses an LED illuminated control panel assembly wherein an elastic button is coupled directly to the rear side of the front control panel (see, e.g., FIGS. 3 and 4).